A bimorph piezoelectric element comprising a stacked body comprising inner electrodes and piezoelectric layers laminated and a surface electrode formed on a surface of the stacked body is known as a piezoelectric element (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a piezoelectric vibrating device comprising a bimorph piezoelectric element and a vibrating plate to which a central portion or one end in a longitudinal direction of the bimorph piezoelectric element is fixed is known (refer to Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3)